The Savior in Neverland
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: After Henry is taken by sad mislead people who were easily tricked by Peter Pan like countless others, Emma Swan embarks on a Journey to Neverland to save her only son who she will do anything to protect. Neverland has many things in store for it's new arrival's, including truth's, friendships, love, and belief that a little girl can find her way Home to her happy ending.
1. Welcome to Neverland!

In the dark misty waters of Neverland a pirate ship known as the Jolly Rodger had landed in the water, coming out of a portal. The force of the boat landing caused most to stumble on the wooden planks of the ship. Everyone was where they were when they entered the portal except one.

The ship had settled on the water slowly cruising, hook stood there on the wheel as he looked around at everyone checking if they were alright, as did everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?" Snow asked as she let go of David and walked away from the rope her and her husband clung to.

David looked around the ship making sure everyone was okay after getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach, which increased when he noticed a certain blonde woman wasn't on the ship at all. His wife seemed to notice as well, for she cried out.

"Where's Emma?!" Snow started to get worried she started to look around the ship for signs of her daughter, they waited a minute thinking Emma would respond some where but it never came.

"EMMA!" Snow called out for her daughter in worry, everyone quickly spread out around the ship and started to look even surprisingly Regina, David looked over the ship and down at the water as he circled the ship like everyone else. Hook got nervous knowing that if she wasn't on the ship, then she was in the water. Hook looked out onto the sea wondering 'where are you lass?'...

* * *

A blonde haired women feel into the waters of Neverland a couple of yards away from a dark island and a pirate ship which was a little further out on the water which fell into the water at the same time she did. The woman sunk under the water a few feet below the surface before a bright light under the water of Neverland radiated covering the blonde woman spreading on the water around the pirate ship then towards the dark island then finally dissipated, a young four-teen year old blonde girl remained where the women once was. The girl was about three feet under the water when a electric blue tailed mermaid swam towards her, the mermaid noticed the girl was unconscious and in danger. The mermaid smiled then kissed the girl on the lips allowing her to breathe under water she then took the girl's arm helping and pulling her to the shore of the island. The young girl soon floated on to the islands sandy dark shore, being washed up. The girl remained on the beach until a glowing green sparkling light flew over to the her and then turned into a blonde woman wearing a stylish green sparkly outfit, the woman went down on her knee's and tried to wake the girl to no avail. In the wind the woman could hear a screeching so she quickly and gently picked the little blonde girl off the sand away from the water's shore and flew off into the dark sky holding the girl safely and tight bringing her to her hideout which was located on the brightest place on the island safe from the Shadow's reach.

* * *

"She couldn't have fallen off the ship in the portal, we would have noticed she has to be here with us... She's out there David so is Henry and the more time goes by the more I know that there is in danger"

"I know, we will find Emma and then we will find Henry. Just like we planned" David told her looking into her eyes promising her. Snow nodded fighting off tears, she was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"No you won't" Rumple had come up from below deck in a new black crocodile skin suit similar to his old suit's he used to wear in the Enchanted Forest. Hook had his hand and hook on the helm, as he spoke "Oh that's a great use of our time, a wardrobe change" Hook bit at the Dark one, sarcastically.

Snow and David approached him, David went and grabbed a lantern to see what he was wearing in the dark.

Rumple spoke towards Snow and Charming "I'm going to retrieve Henry and see if I can find Emma as well"

Regina started to argue for everyone. "We agreed to do this together, with or without Emma"

"Actually we made no such agreements"

"Why are you doing this, we all know we will be stronger together" David tried to defend knowing their best bet would be with Gold with them.

"That's where your wrong _Charming_, you would just slow me down and I actually want to succeed"

"How can you think we will not find them, if Emma's out their on the island she will find Henry even if we don't"

"That's where your mistaken, how can she not fail? She doesn't Believe in magic, she doesn't believe in even herself,how do you expect her to find her son in a place full of belief when her's had died long ago when she was a lost little Orphaned girl wanting her mother and Father wondering why they had given her away,her dreams and imagination sadly died long ago. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild, in Miss. Swan's case her's doesn't _anymore_" Rumple took his cane then spun it on the Jolly Rodger's wooden boards, everyone focused on until it finally feel to the floor with Rumpelstiltskin out of sight.

"We will search for Emma, then we shall find Henry. Don't let Rumpelstiltskin get to you lot, we shall find them with or with out his sodding help" David and Snow seemed even more put down, but tried not to let the Dark wizard's word's get to them.

"Shouldn't we be looking in the water, she would have fallen in" The prince fought desperately trying to think glancing at the slowly moving dark Neverland water, with his wife standing next to him not wavering her glance at the water for even a minute with a saddened desperate expression.

"It has been far too long, Emma was either taken by the mermaids or washed up somewhere on the island's shore. All of us should pray it's the second suggestion, well maybe neither of them" Hook moved the ships wheel, talking to the Prince feeling sad that Emma was fancied her from time to time always a good conversationalist with him, they had something in common which made them understand each other enough. They were both Orphans.

"I will not just stand here we must do something,my daughter is out there alone and to top it off so is my grandson"David stressed him, he was getting very more worried each minute. His daughter was out there and could be hurt, this never happened before Emma was always able to take care of herself or was with them. This time was different she had called him Dad in the mines, and he was going to live up to that name.

"For now all we can do is head to the shore and start from there, that way we can search for Emma and then Henry. I understand your worries, I do but all we can do is wait" Hook told him sincerely trying to explain himself and to get the worried parents to have even a little bit of peace and most of all hope that their daughter was okay.

The ship had neared the island, Hook had set course to port and then guide the group on the land to find Emma and Henry to bring them Home away from this horrid land.

* * *

The woman in the sparkly green stylish outfit carried the girl into her hideout which was a hollowed out oak tree hidden from stranger's eyes. The woman brought the little girl over to one of the smoothed out wooden platform beds she had, which was covered in blanket's and animal pelts for softness. The woman dried off the little girl and placed her on the bed so she could sleep comfortably, the woman then went over to the fireplace and got a fire going to warm the place up for the cold little girl sleeping.

The woman went over to the girl once more and made sure she was lying comfortably on the platform bed, she moved a stand of loose blonde hair from the little girl's face sweetly then went over to the fireplace sitting in a chair and started to read a book waiting for the girl to awaken.

Mean while the little blonde girl slept...

* * *

There were stars and trees, there were bright colored very tiny flying creatures in the air near trees and standing near what appeared to be like tiny homes.

The fairy's looked happy and filled with light flying through the forest and homes, a boy dressed in green leaf clothes flew in the air staying a float he smiled brightly... then that smile turned into a evil grin which brought a deadly darkness.

A dark shadow with white glowing eye's detached itself from the boy's body and covered the land with a darkness scaring the fairies. The darkness had befallen them and flew after fairies swooping in and steeling their shadow's giving itself power with every fairies shadow it took. Some of the fairies were brave and lucky had flown away through the sky escaping Neverland going to different Realms of their choosing, some had stayed behind and flew to the light side of the island. A fairy who made the most beautiful sounds as it flew appeared in the sky and watched as the shadow had taken away all the other Fairy's shadow's and power making them die in the forest falling to the dirt and leaved ground.

Emma fell into the dark sky next to this fairy then floated watching as the shadow destroyed what looked like were fairies and their homes. Emma looked down and around her scared noticing she was flying in the air, Emma's attention turned to a brighter light more bright than the others as the pixie gave off a sound which was like beautiful music as it flew in the dark night sky like an angel. It flew very quickly towards the shadow in anger in retaliation for her equals creating a burst of bright light filling the land and Emma's vision waking her up from the dream which really wasn't dream but a memory being played back like a movie.

* * *

Emma's eye's snapped opened with the bright white light shinning through them from the dream she had just had. She remembered the tune the pixie had given off as it flew through the sky, it was the most pleasant dream she ever had considering most of the one's she had were more scary filled with Old abusive foster parents and thought's gone astray on why she was abandoned by her birth parents, maybe because they thought she was never good enough. Just like all her foster parent's have told her before beating her, before she cried herself to sleep every night beating or not wondering why they left her never believing she was good enough because all she heard was that she wasn't and she never was.

Emma started to notice she wasn't in her bed back at her present foster home. She was in some kind of wooden smoothed out platform covered with blanket's and animal fur's for comfort and blankets. Emma slowly looked around her noticing that she was in what appeared to be a hollowed out tree.

Emma gently sat up and looked around her noticing a fire in the corner of the room, and a woman in a wooden chair in a sparkly green outfit reading a book. The woman must have sensed movement from behind because she had turned around at the sight of the girl she saved sitting up, she muttered "Oh' before placing her book down quickly and stood up from the chair and walking over to her.

As the woman with blonde hair and sparkly green outfit had reached the little girl who was sitting up and staring at her frightened, she quickly noticed this. "Don't worry I swear not to harm you girl, I had saved you earlier from the shore. You had washed up on the light side of the island, do you remember how you got here?" The woman waited for an answer, she looked to the girls hoping she would answer her or at least speak, the woman hoped she was not a mute or deaf.

"I don't know, I was sleeping and then I woke up here, where am I?" The little blonde girl asked wanting to know, how she wasn't at her present foster parents house. The little girl was slightly relieved that she wasn't, at least she wasn't near the wrath of her foster father who had gotten drunk that night and had passed out on the floor.

"I see, you are in a place called Neverland. The reason the call it Neverland is because you never age and sadly most never leave" The woman cast her eyes downcast feeling awfully bad for this girl, thinking that the girl had to know that she would never see her parents again.

The little blonde girl was taken aback at the not leaving part of what she was told, but at least that meant to her that she didn't have to be in the foster system ever again so she wasn't quite all that sad.

The blonde woman had started to cry feeling for the child not knowing that the child was not sadden herself by this news. The woman looked up when she felt little hands touch her checks and lift her head, she looked into the little blonde girl's eyes. The little girl frowned, before speaking. "It's alright" the little whispered to the woman, who sniffled stopping her tears. The little girl let go of the woman's face"But you will be stuck here away from your family" The woman looked down once more.

"I don't..I don't have a family" The woman looked up once more with confusion written on her face, then the woman finally understood. "Your an Orphan" The little girl sadly nodded before putting her lap, they had sat there in the quiet for a minute before Tinkerbell spoke once more.

"What's your name girl?"

"Emma"

The woman tried to lighten the situation by putting on a friendly smile before speaking. "Well then Emma, since I know your name I might as well tell you mine. I'm Tinkerbell, but my friend's call me Tink" Tinkerbell put out her hand in greeting to the little girl as she spoke her name, which the girl kindly shook trying to smile.

Tinkerbell and Emma had talked for a while getting along quite well, Emma never had a friend before and soon Tinkerbell was her's and she was Tinkerbell's. Tinkerbell showed Emma around the hideout and showed her where everything was, she had taken the girl outside as well around the hideout showing her the land and how to find the hideout.

While they had been in the woods Tinkerbell had shown Emma how to make bracelet's out of the forest's thin vines. They had made matching ones, Tinkerbell had also shown Emma the lost boys she had saved over the years. They all welcomed her with open arms and smiles making Emma smile in the process, they had played and had fun all day until the sun went out.

Tinkerbell brought her back inside the hideout to sleep for the night, Emma had changed into a white night gown Tinkerbell had gave her to sleep in and climbed on her new wooden platform bed which was covered with two blanket's and a fur pelt. Emma went under the covers and reminisced the whole day with a smile.

Emma didn't remember ever being this happy except one time which was like a fading memory she held with her. Her mother and father who had raised her until she was three years old before they had sent her back to the orphanage as if all the memories they had together had meant nothing. The smile had soon turned into a frown.

She remembered her mother waking her up from a bad dream, holding her close. Her father throwing her into the air in a park smiling at her as he threw her up and caught her. She remembered him saying that he would always be there to catch her if she fell, but the thing was that he wasn't there anymore and wouldn't ever be again.

This was the time in the day in which Emma had cried out for her real parent's the one's who she wished didn't leave her on the side of the road. Emma cried for the thought and wonder of why she wasn't good enough, why she wasn't special and that she never would. She cried for her parents that she knew in her heart she wanted so bad, this happened every night regardless of the days events. She still felt this way and finally let it all out when she was in the dark in her bed where ever she was that day.

Tinkerbell had head the cries, at first she thought it was the normal cries of the island but she heard a new cry in the air. Tinkerbell tilted her head lying down in her bed glancing over at Emma, she had found the girl crying. Tinkerbell had gotten up from her bed and flew over to Emma, she had sat on the edge of her platform bed. Emma noticed her for she had started to quickly wipe her tears away,Tinkerbell sadly smiled at the girl.

"It's okay to cry Emma. It sad to see someone cry, do want to hear a story?" Emma nodded her head trying to conceal her tears, Tinkerbell sigh before starting her tale.

"Long ago someone had found me crying, I had been sent here to this island by someone who I had tried to help. I had appeared in the middle of the island alone...a lost boy was that someone who had found me; he had asked me why I was crying. I had explained what had happened to me and he simply listened, once I was done he gently reached in his pocket for something and you know what it was?" Tinkerbell lifted Emma's face by the her chin gently for the little girl to look in her eyes.

Emma had grown curious, so she asked "what?" which she did with tearful eyes.

Tinkerbell sadly smiled at the girl, before she spoke "It was a flute he had started to played a tune I know more than anyone, it was the tune my wings make when I fly in the air. He smiled at me right before he finished, which made me smile making me think of a happier time in my life giving rid of my unhappy thoughts...and in that moment knowing that I couldn't get of this island myself, but if I was going to be stuck here I would help lost children just like you find happiness once again just like that lost boy had done for me" Emma stared up at her with hopeful eyes, thinking that Tinkerbell could help her find happiness.

"Will you help me Tink?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes, something she hasn't shown before in her life. Tinkerbell smiled at the nickname the girl had given her, which she seemed to like very much. Tinkerbell thought it suited her well, it didn't sound prestigious only simple having a effect like a normal name would.

"Of course I will, and that is why I am going to give you this" Tinkerbell took out a oak flute just like she had said in the story. Emma noticed this and said what she was thinking "It's just like in the story, but how did you get it. I thought it was the lost boy's?"

Tinkerbell had saddened a bit but had shook it off not trying to show her emotions to worry Emma. "He had given it to me before he left, he also told me it would lead anyone to their happiness. I promise you will take good care of it for me" Tinkerbell smiled at Emma putting the flute in front of her giving it to the girl who had taken it in careful hands before gripping it securely as she spoke. "I will take very good care of it, I promise" Emma nodded her head while showing a happy grin at the fairy.

Tinkerbell then smiled back at her before saying good night knowing Emma would sleep without tears for the rest of night, before going back to her bed to sleep herself.

Emma laid in bed looking at the flute Tinkerbell had given her, it was a polished oak flute. It was the first thing anyone had given her before except her baby blanket from her parents which she wished more than anything she had with her.

Emma smiled before dozing off with no more unhappy thought's that night.

* * *

Snow, David, Hook, and Regina had set foot on Neverland and had venture into the beginning's of the jungle near the dark jungle. They had traveled for a while noticing that Hook had lead them astray from Pan's hideout, but had made headway into the island's jungle making progress. They had soon decided it would be best to set up camp, they had slept separately except for the married couple. All Snow could think about as she lied down was that her daughter was out on this dangerous island alone, and possibly in danger at that very moment. This is what caused Snow to reach into her knapsack that she carried and take out her daughter's baby blanket, she wanted to be close to her as she could at the moment. Snow had felt around the blanket for a while until she put it in her arms and snuggled into David imagining that she had her daughter back and they would be closer to finding Henry.

In the middle of Snow and David's sleep they had been woken up by the cries, this cry was different it was only one instead of multiple like Hook had said they might hear. They looked around hearing the cries wondering if there was a child nearby crying, David looked at snow and snow looked at David knowing that both heard the crying clearly. They had gotten up in search for the crying child; they had tried to wake up the other but they still stayed sleeping. Knowing that they were going to have to investigate alone David had drawn his sword and snow had gotten her bow and arrows to protect themselves. They had ventured two feet into the forest away from the camp looking around listening to the cries trying to locate the source, when a voice sounded out behind them.

"You hear it too, your Mary Margaret and David right. I wonder why they can't here the crying?" They quickly turned around to see a boy who had his hands on his belt and was wearing jeans and a green top. David pointed his sword at the boy in caution and Snow had set an arrow aimed him as well.

David was quick to ask questions "Who are you?" The boy completely ignored the question as he looked at Snow and David eyeing them.

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself.."The boy smile then spoke again."..I'm Peter..Peter Pan" David quickly rushed at the boy putting him against the tree in a hold with his sword at his neck, remembering what Hook had told them about Peter Pan and his ways.

"Where's Henry?" David asked in a hurry wanting to know, but in a low whisper in the night. The boy just grinned smugly at David and Snow at the action.

"You've got fire like her, I like fire" Peter laughed a little smiling at David, David was confused by what he meant by 'like her'.

David had gotten really serious wanting to know "Where's our Grandson"

"Henry's still alive, if that's what your worried about..and yet here I thought you would want to know about your precious little girl. Emma or did you forget about her" When they heard that name David had tightened his grip on the boy in anger and need to know what he knew about their daughter and grandson.

"Where is She!" David putting his sword closer to the boys neck, the boy had kept calm the whole time seeming unfazed by David and Snow entirely not seeing them as a threat at all.

"Emma is very special, David"

"I know, but that doesn't even answer my question. Where is Henry and Emma!?"

"I came here to get a glimpse at who I'm up against at finding Emma since I can't seem to get to Emma I settled for her doting parents. Snow White and Prince Charming" His eyes flared up while saying the name in exaggeration.

"What are you going to say now, that were never going to see our daughter and grandson again"

"No, I'm going to help you find Henry. Emma on the other hand may be found, may not be found it all depends if she really wants to be found in the first place" David let go of Pan roughly not wanting to let his guard down, showing he still could easily kill Pan.

"What are you talking about?" Snow approached David and the evil smugness that is Peter Pan, wanting to know anything at all about her daughter's whereabouts.

"That's for her to figure out.." Pan gestured to Snow smugly while moving his eyebrow's "..you see it's not about finding Emma it's how you find her. For your case, if you ever want to find your grandson you best find The Savior first..She's the only who can and will find him"

Snow and David looked to one another, glancing away from Pan for a second. They had then quickly looked back to speak to Pan again, when they found the boy gone and a gold shiny object on the floor. Snow slowly bent down to pick it up, she stood up with it in her hand and then at the mere sight of it she started to sob.

It was Emma's Sheriff Badge, still attached to the clip. Snow fingered it in her hands admiring every inch of it, wanting it to be her daughter instead. David and Snow stared at then stared off into the dark jungle ahead of them, thinking of only one thing.

Emma.


	2. Why are you crying?

The next morning Emma had been awoken by a small ray of sunshine peaking between some tree root's on the hideout's ceiling.

Emma squinted her eyes open, she sleepily rub the sleep from her eyes cutely. Emma then sat up and looked around, she instantly smiled remembering yesterday and where she was.

Emma got out of bed in her white night-gown, she looked around for her clothes only to find a wooden chair near her bed with a pile of new clothes. Emma went over to it and picked up the pile of clothes inspecting them, they looked brand new un like the ha-mi downs she always had to wear in the foster system which were given to her.

There was a light green sweat jacket with a hood, and a light green tank top to wear under it. There was also forest green tight's and short brown boots. Emma put them on changing into them, they fit her perfectly and smelled clean like lilac's.

Emma noticed a dark green elastic to put her hair, Emma took it and put her hair into a pony tail. Once Emma had finished getting ready, she excitedly started to jog outside of the hideout to play with the other lost boys.

She reached the clearing outside the tree house where the other lost boy's hut's which were high in the tree's connected to each other by a huge platform nailed to the tree's like a gigantic tree house. Emma looked up at the big wooden hut's/tree house where the boys slept. She would have slept with the other lost boy's but she was a girl and was closest to Tinkerbell.

Emma noticed the boys were sleeping so she stood there until she saw a flicker of sparkly green light fly towards her and fly right above her right shoulder near her ear.

Tinkerbell spoke into Emma's ear with her tiny voice "Let's wake them" Tinkerbell winked at her while smiling brightly which Emma mirrored.

Tinkerbell flew off in a hurry up towards the suspended wooden hut's in the tree's, leaving a sparkly trail behind her as she flew quickly with a smile in her tiny form.

Emma climbed up the ladder to the hut's to help Tinkerbell mess with the boys who were still sleeping. Tinkerbell flew into the first of the many hut's shimmering shouting "LOST BOYS, LOST BOYS WAKE UP" waking up the boys. Tinkerbell flew into one of the huts and exited in a gust of feather's from something, right after that happen a boy from inside whinned "That was my pillow!".

Tinkerbell flew around the hut's into each and everyone waking up all the lost boy's, for they had slept in too long. They all got up excitedly knowing that Tink let them sleep in, but if she woke them up then they were going to play a game that morning.

The lost boy's started to run around to ropes, swing's, crossing bridges, and climbing down ladder's to get to ground level. The boy's started to run around and started to play, some had gotten balls from somewhere, and toy's some were on wooden boards that wheels only were made out of thing's fund in the forest Emma noticed they looked similar to skate board's back where she was from. Some lost boy's were doing flips of all sorts, like back flips, front flips, twirls, and spins. A group of the boy's asked Emma to try telling her not to be shy and that she could do it, Emma attempted and found that it was quite easy to do if she believed she could. Soon Emma found everything in Neverland was like that, if you believed in something hard enough that person could make whatever they believed in possible.

Everyone was having fun until Tinkerbell flew in and whistled extremely loud, getting the attention of everyone who still had smiles on their faces the only difference was that they quieted and were looking at her giving their full attention. Emma noticed quickly how things were around there and caught on with ease feeling like she belonged there for there was no reason not to, for this was the closest place to what people described as a Home. No beat her, told her that she was worthless, she was fed properly, wasn't kept in locked room or closet's and she was all around happy. The only thing that was missing was Parent's, but she tried not to focus on that and tried to have fun.

Emma still longed for her parent's just like any other lost child did when they were left alone.

Tinkerbell started to think then decided on one of her thought's. "How about we Play hide and go seek. Everyone split up and I will be the seeker. Got it" Tinkerbell smiled warmly at them which everyone did in return smiling and nodding back, as soon as she saw that she flew over the outside of the hideout tree and put her shrunken hand over her eyes and leaned against the tree and started to count.

Everyone child soon scattered, some hid around the hut's and hideout others went into the forest, which included Emma.

Emma ran into the forest following the other boys, but they quickly split up. Emma noticed this so she laughed a little and started running to find a place to hide. After five minutes the sky started to get dark, which was wired because Emma knew she was gone only five minutes. Emma soon noticed something as well she had gotten lost, her immediate reaction was to freak out to try to find Tinkerbell, but then she knew Tinkerbell would find her any way.

Emma waited for some sound to hide, she waited a couple of minutes until she head foot step near by; so she hid behind a tree cutely snuffling her giggles.

Emma had thought the person was one of the lost boys or even Tinkerbell when she turns to human size, but knew she was mistaken when she started to hear someone crying instead of giggling. Emma's smile turned into a straight line, as she quietly as possible trying to make no noise to stay undetected made her way stealthily toward the cries.

Emma had noticed it was coming from a small clearing ahead in the forest not too far from where she was, Emma saw a tree that could keep her from being seen and able her to see who was crying. She made her way towards it without being noticed at all, Emma peeked from behind the tree to see who.

It was a woman with a short brunette pixie hair cut sitting on a rock, with her elbows in her lap holding hands in her face sobbing. Emma then thought about the story Tinkerbell told her last night, she thought about what she would play. Feeling brave she choose something personal, for some reason this particular tune was edging on the back of her mind wanting to be played to this woman so she decided that was the one.

Emma looked once more to the woman and knew exactly what she would do, bring that woman's happiness back.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David told the other's about Pan's appearance and what he left them, Emma's Sheriff badge. Mary Margaret wouldn't let go of it when David tried to show it to them, she only settled to holding it up for them to get a quick glance. Mary Margaret wouldn't, couldn't let go of the badge in her self-conscious it was the only last thing Emma had on her and to her it was like a connection to her daughter.

Regina was getting more and more paranoid the more she waited and nothing brought them closer to Henry. She had tried to tell them that she could use magic to take them straight to Pan's lair, but that resulted in them all shouting a straight up no especially from Hook. He had told them that some one could help them that was on the island that he had associated with when he was there last, a fairy. Hook mentioned the only way to find her is to find one of the lost children that are under her care and convince them to lead them to her protected hideout which was on the lightest side on the island, so they set out towards the light side of the island in search of one of the children.

They had made camp after a long hike towards the light side, up ahead they could see actual sunlight but still where in the darkness. They were close according to Hook, they made camp in hopes one oft he children would stray and help them.

After sitting around and talking they all split themselves to their own sections of their camp they set up, Snow was with David sitting down while Regina was staring into the forest with eyes of determination. Regina couldn't take it any more and she snapped at the first person that spoke with her.

Snow noticed Regina's expressions, seeming it would be harmless to converse with the woman she walked over. "You okay, Regina?" Snow asked concerned, she knew what Regina was feeling. Not knowing where your child was and if they were safe or in danger.

Regina's gaze snapped to her step-daughter and she snapped. "Of course I'm not fine, my son is out there in danger and the longer we don't get to him the more likely he will die. While we are searching for Emma, when she is most likely dead" Regina cried out at her in pent-up anger, she wasn't really angry with Snow she was angry with the situation.

Mary Margaret's face halted as those words left the woman's mouth, thought's raced through her mind at once. She saw Emma dying in the forest alone, Emma drowning, Emma getting killed by mermaid and drowning, Emma...

She couldn't take it, she stood up with tears on her face and her jaw set. "She is not dead, my daughter is out there just like my grandson and I can not handle people telling me that she's...that she's" Mary Margaret quickly walked away from Regina trying to show how her words got to her, but failing.

As soon as Snow spoke Regina regretted her words immediately, she like Emma she was the only one besides Henry that believed she could change. She didn't want the Blonde dead anymore, but from previous experiences in her life she can only thin of the worse knowing that it probably is true.

Mary Margaret walked off trying to hide her tears, but Hook and especially David noticed he quickly tried to take her in his arms and to comfort her but she avoided him and went of not too far into the forest to be alone. David knew what she was going to do, he had seen it before.. she was going to cry. David and Hook gave Regina a look which she expressed back to them guilt on her face.

Mary Margaret walked off and found a rock she could sit on, she wanted to be alone at the moment and just cry for her daughter. Mary Margaret fingered the Sheriff's badge in her pocket but stopped when it produced more tears from her eyes. She put her head in her hands and cried, this brought on more memories of her daughter. The time she had to send her away to the wardrobe she cried, when she was in jail and Emma couldn't get her out she had cried, when they reunited again in storybrooke she cried, and now she cried because there was no evidence that Emma was alive and this time she had trouble believing and was all out of Hope.

Mary Margaret sat there and cried, she swore she could hear a child's laughter in the distance, but mistook it as the island teasing her misfortune. Mary Margaret stayed there as she finished her crying which turned into sobs, a second later something that took her by surprise happened.

She heard a tune playing that she knew by heart, but that was impossible only she knew this song. It was hummed to her by her mother Eva when she was a child, it was something Snow hummed before she went to sleep before the curse while she was pregnant with Emma. She would lay down and stroke circles on her stomach while humming it.

Mary Margaret soon found herself stopping her tears some how and felt better than she did before she came into this clearing to be alone.

Every key in the song was correct she wanted to know who was playing it, and she soon got her answer when a voice rang out into the forest directed towards her.

"Miss, why are you crying?" Mary Margaret quickly removed her hands from her face and looked around to find where the voice came from. Mary Margaret whispered into the open air "Who's there?" with tears still present on her face.

"Maybe a friend" a voice sounded out replying, but not showing their face.

Mary Margaret didn't know why but something compelled her to continue the conversation with the person that wouldn't show themselves. Mary Margaret thought of why the person would be hiding from her, then she figured they were scared because of the shadow and Pan.

"Did you play that tune...how do you know it?" There was no response for a while and then something Mary Margaret didn't expect happened.

A little girl slowly came out from behind the tree, she noticed the little girl looked familiar to her. The little girl had blonde hair wavy hair, and was wearing clothes that look like they came from Storybrooke, but with a Neverland style.

"I don't know I've known it for as long as I could remember, I always asked people to hum it for me but they never wanted to" The little girl wasn't tat much shy, but more cautious of Mary Margaret's movement.

Mary Margaret asked the first question that came to mind trying to make peace with the cautious child. "What's your name?" Mary Margaret asked as she approached the little girl more, which only cause the little girl to go backwards two steps away keeping distance.

"what is your name?" The little girl quickly asked a different question feeling un trust worthy, but for some reason she felt this woman would never harm her in any way.

"Mary Margaret, but you can call me Snow" The little girl's head titled a little in thought then, she sprouted a small smile. "I like snow" she whispered, Mary Margaret smiled at the girl, feeling surprisingly happier then felt in the past two days.

"Are you out here alone,where are your parent's?"

"Don't have any"

David had gone to see if Mary Margaret was okay noticing she was gone for a while, he walked closer in the direction of where she went and heard voices. Two voices.. which made David's heart pound thinking it was Pan she was talking two, he quickened his steps but stopped when he heard a little girl's voice. David went and hid, he remembered what Hook had said they needed a lost child to lead them to the fairy. David slowly and quietly made his way around the tree's to appear behind the little girl who he only got glimpses of.

Mary Margaret stood there looking at the girl who was looking around the clearing, Mary Margaret wanted to know this girls name. Mary Margaret saw David behind the little girl hiding behind the tree the little girl was recently behind, she instantly knew his plan remembering. It made her feel bad that they were going to use this girl to get to the fairy, especially when she was this nice.

"What's your name? You can tell me" David slowly came out from behind the tree to the side of it , ready to grab the little girl so she didn't run away.

"It's-" The little girl didn't even get to say, for David had grabbed her in his arms holding her so she wouldn't get away. Unfortunately for David the girl knew from a lot of experience to defend herself, the little girl quickly brought her foot down on David's causing him to howl out in pain letting the girl go quickly.

The little blonde girl quickly ran, the only problem was that she was running unsuspectingly towards a witch and a pirate who would easily help David and Mary Margaret.

The little girl ran with quickening speed in the direction of their camp, she soon found herself there and saw am man with a Hook sitting down talking to a woman in a business suit. The little blonde girl stopped running all together staring at them in disbelief, David and Mary Margaret caught up to the girl behind her but still a close enough distance away.

David and Mary Margaret meet eye's with Regina and Hook sending them a wordless message, the girl. They understood immediately, Hook made the first move running towards the girl. They soon all followed, the little girl was quick dodging them; she ran around the area that made up their camp. She moved behind thing blocking them from reaching for her, running around dodging them.

If someone had walked in on their chase they would think they were all playing tag and the little girl was the only one left. The little girl moved in between where they all slept, she went through one side of David and Mary Margaret's tent towards the other side in a run when she tripped on some thing which sent her to the ground which was soft.

The little girl looked back towards her feet to see what she tripped on, and her eye's widened when she noticed what it was. It was her baby blanket, she knew it was here's because she would recognize it any where. She quickly made move to grab, and then escape these people back to the hideout with it.. but that didn't seem to be happening that day.

The little girl grabbed the blanket, and quickly stood up she ran from the tent only to be tackled to the ground by the blonde man who tried to grab her earlier. The man picked her up putting his arms around her chest holding her tight, while the little girl held onto the blanket tightly in her hands.

The little tried to get free, by struggling in his grip. The other's soon stopped after noticing David caught the girl, Mary Margaret noticed the girl was holding Emma's baby blanket. They approached David and the girl who was squirming in his arms, he was gentle but he wasn't letting her go.

The little girl sounded out "Let me go you big monkey" they all stared at the girl as she struggled, Regina and Hook tried to snuffle a laugh at what the girl had said. David tried to not show his annoyance, while Mary Margaret came close to the little girl and went to take the blanket gently from her arms which only resulted in the girl moving it from her reach and holding it even more tightly.

Mary Margaret looked to the girl with pleading and caring eyes "Please let go of the blanket"

"It's mine"

"It doesn't belong to you, lass. Let it go" Hook told the child, who gave him a familiar stare that some one gave him; it meant she didn't believe him.

"I know your lying, because this is most certainly my baby blanket. I've had since I was found, you let it go" The little girl tugged at the blanket from Mary Margaret, which the woman still gripped onto to

"That's impossible this belong's to-"

"It has my NAME ON IT!" They all went silent, Mary Margaret instantly let go of the blanket which the little girl brought to her chest the best she could while in David's arms.

David stood still, as everything dawned on him. This little girl he was holding was his Emma, his little girl. His eye's met with Mary Margaret's watery one's, as he slowly lowered the little blonde girl to the ground but kept her in place where she was standing.

Mary Margaret kneeled down next to David where he held the side of the girl's arms keeping her from running off. Mary Margaret then asked the little girl once more what her name was, everything to her made sense. The song she played on the flute for her, her having no parent's,the little girl saying that she was found in the blanket. "Your name is.." David said in a whisper almost in amazement that this was their little girl.

This was.."Emma"


	3. Getting to know you

They all stared at the little blonde girl, who had just revealed that she was Emma. The Emma that went missing since they arrived in Neverland, some how she was the same Emma they had lost.

The little girl stared at them annoyed not knowing that the people who were holding her in place in front of her were her birth parent's. Emma huffed out a sigh waiting for them to stop staring and say something, she wondered why her name had such an effect on them.

Emma knew she had to get back to the hideout or Tinkerbell would be worried, then she crossed out that idea knowing that Tinkerbell was probably already worrying.

"Why did you chase me...can you let me go?" Emma whispered to Mary Margaret and everyone else, who was gazing at her. Her words seemed to break everyone's thoughts as she soon heard a reply from the other man in black clothing dressed like a pirate with a Hook for a hand.

"Well that depends, were looking for someone named Tinkerbell. Me and her are old acquaintance's and we request her help"

"Why didn't you just ask me in the first place, you didn't need to catch me. Of course...I can take you straight there, its nearby" Emma shook her head, as she put on a friendly smile. David and Mary Margaret were a little reluctant to let her go, but eventually did after Regina and Hook pried their arms away from the little confused girl trying not to give Mary Margaret and David an annoyed look.

Emma took lead of the group after they had packed up their camp and thing's to journey to the hideout following Emma as she navigated through the forest trying to find the hideout. Mary Margaret and David stayed very close to their little girl making Emma eye them curiously, trying t keep a certain amount of distance between her and the group.

Emma stole glances on the trip towards Mary Margaret, she was the only one who she was introduced to. Emma knew this woman would never harm her in any way, it was like a gut feeling she couldn't explain.

They soon reached a narrow passage between two tree's in the forest, Emma started to run towards it with an increasing smile. They all ran after her going between the two tree's, once they came through on the other side. They all found themselves in a massive clearing where in one part snow was slowly raining down beautifully with a small frozen lake and the rest was all sunshine, trees and forest. They saw a massive tree and high up in tree's was a big wooden platform that contained hut's.

As they looked around the clearing, Emma said nothing to them only grinning their way at their expressions remembering the other day she reacted the same way, she went to the middle of the clearing and did one thing.

She whistled very loudly spreading through out the clearing getting the attention of everyone and everything. Soon the group heard one pair of footstep, sounding as if someone was running above.

Then a boy wearing an old cap a person would find in London, England appeared at the top of the huge platform that supported the huts in the tree's high up leaning on the wooden railing catching sight of Emma.

They saw the boy instantly smiled brightly before shouting gleefully "EMMA'S BACK!" and ran over to a bell ringing it loudly getting the attention of all the lost boys. This brought more sounds and feet stomping on wood above, they instantly saw boys running around climbing down ladders, swinging down on rope to the clearing floor in different ways. They were all were laughing, cheering, crowing, doing tricks such as cartwheels and flips of all sorts.

Most of the boys surrounded Emma in a circle with smiles on their faces, they all patted her on the shoulder welcoming her back showing they all missed her. Mary Margaret, David, and Regina stayed in the clearing while Hook walked off towards the tree hideout that he knew Tinkerbell lived in. Hook went in and spoke to the fairy explaining everything that has happened, and she easily agreed to help with a smile.

Emma was smiling again at the boys around her, she was so happy that they cared about her and hadn't forgotten her. The boys noticed the adults after greeting Emma back, most took out weapons at the sight of them such as swords in defense positions thinking these grown ups worked for Pan. Most of the boys moved Emma behind the whole group protecting their sister, from the grown up knowing grown ups usually brought death and trouble.

Mary Margaret, David and Regina took caution as the boys took out weapons upon seeing them, they all stood ready in case they struck.

When the boys were about to approach the grown ups, Tinkerbell flew out of the hideout to see the lost boys with their weapons out, she noticed Mary Margaret, David, and Regina of which Hook told her about.

She flew over to the group of adult's with Hook following behind on foot, he stood with his companions.

Tinkerbell grew big and put away her wings, she put her hands up in front of the boys speaking with a polite smile. "Lost boys it's alright, they do not work with Pan. They request our help, so show them your manners and kindness"

One of the big lost boys named 'Laughs' shouted out playfully "What manners?" causing every one of the boys to laugh including Emma. Then one of the little lost boys spoke out "Who are they Tink?"

"This is Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Hook. Say hello"

Every child put away their weapons, and put on smiles before shouting as a group cheerfully "Hello" some of them even waved smiling at them, other's took off their hats and bowed to them. Emma started to slowly walk away from the group and hide in the hideout tree trying to stay out of Tinkerbell's sight not wanting the fairy to hate her now and hurt her like all other people who looked out for her in the past had done.

David and Mary Margaret noticed Tinkerbell looking for someone through out the crowd of lost boys, they soon noticed who she was looking for searching for the same girl. They all noticed to have not seen her, until Tinkerbell shouted out "Emma!, there you are" they followed the fairy's gaze to see Emma trying to sneak off away from the group.

They watched curiously as the Fairy flew towards Emma who was frozen to the spot, the fairy surprised her by bringing Emma into a hug. Emma flinched at being hugged, she thought she was going to get it hit. Emma didn't hug back but she did accept the hug.

Emma was shocked that Tinkerbell cared so much about her, the fairy sparked up with concern. "What happened, Hook told me that they found you in the forest" the fairy checked every inch of Emma she could in search of a non- existent injury, she soon stopped noticing she was fine.

Emma stood in front of Tinkerbell as the fairy had her hands on Emma's arms, Emma bowed her head in shame thinking Tinkerbell would be disappointed and mad, she muttered quietly "I got lost"Emma waited for the hand to strike her, but it never came.

"It happens to everyone...the main thing is that I am not mad nor will I ever be, I was just so worried the Lost Ones or Pan had gotten you but now you are safe and home again...now what do you want to do today?"

"I miss ice skating, one time a foster family took me ice skating because they couldn't leave at their house because the cat lady down the block who watched me got sick so they took me with them. It was amazing, the whole time I skated I felt like I was flying"

"Then you shall do as such, we have ice skates here. The lost boys will show where they are..." Emma began to run towards the lake and the boys who were grinning at her knowing she was now joining them. Tinkerbell looked sadly at Mary Margaret and David as they watched a happy Emma run over to the boys, she knew what she had to do.

"Emma" Tinkerbell called out to the little blonde smiling girl, Emma stopped and spun around confused, still smiling. "Yeah, Tink?"

Tinkerbell smiled at the girl then looked to Mary Margaret and David "Why don't you take Mary Margaret and David with you" Emma quickly looked to the couple who seemed to look surprised and happy at the same time.

Emma ran over to Mary Margaret and David quickly and took Mary Margaret's hand with a smile whose hand was connected to David's dragging them both cutely towards the frozen lake and boys.

Regina and Hook stood there with Tinkerbell, she then gestured them both to the tree hideout to discuss thing with them while the small family rekindled with each other.

Mary Margaret and David smiled at Emma the whole time, they reached the lake where the giggling smiling boys were. They had given them all figure skates to use, they sat on a fallen log near the lake to put them on.

Emma had put her's on but stopped knowing she wouldn't be able to tie the laces because when she went to that place with her foster family a man who worked there did it for her.

Mary Margaret and David had finished putting on their skates, they both saw Emma's skates weren't tied. David stood up and kneeled in front of Emma with a friendly smile, he knew this was his chance for Emma to get to know him.

David looked Emma in the eyes while speaking "Hey, I thought you wanted to ice skate Princess" Emma looked to him shyly and sad thinking that she wouldn't be able to ice skate because her laces weren't tied.

Emma whispered out sighing "Can't, I don't know how to tie the laces" Emma looked out at the boys skating on the ice smiling at her waiting for her.

David didn't even hold his breath before he started tying the laces, Emma's eyes shot to her feet then to David she finally spilled a smile towards him. David's face melted and brighten at the same time at that smile his daughter was giving him.

As soon as he was done, Emma quickly stood up excited to ice skate. Emma raced to the lake and started to skate, she looked so happy grinning genuinely excited. Mary Margaret and David stood in their skates at the edge of the frozen lake watching her skate they were both smiling at their daughter, seeing her as a child was something thing they never thought they would see ever. Now it was most definitely possible, they stared at each other smiling knowing they were thinking the same thing.

They felt a tugging on each of their hands and looked to see a smiling red-cheeked Emma pulling them onto the ice, they let her happily.

They went onto the ice together, David and Mary Margaret split from each to her for a second putting Emma between them so they could skate together. Emma held both of their hands happily smiling, they skated together for a while until they let go.

David had some trouble skating as he lost his balance trying not to fall, he saw Emma and Mary Margaret giggling at him. David made sure he was stable before skating over to Emma and scooping her up as she giggled at him, he held her at his side with one arm giggling up a storm.

David soon put her down as she smiled at him with rosy cheeks from the cold, David got distracted looking at his daughter he lost his balance once more. Emma giggled and laughed at him, Mary Margaret came up behind Emma and wrapped her in her arms smiling at David.

Emma felt so warm in this woman's arms like she was meant to be there, she felt safe and the happiest she felt in a long time. Emma watched David stumble on the ice trying to get up off the ground, she couldn't help herself she started laughing.

David soon fell to the ice on his bottom, but he didn't care. David watched the two,David started to laugh along with his girls.

"You think this funny, huh" Emma just nodded at him smiling cutely, David smiled even more at her thinking of doing something. "Oh Yeah, yeah" David got up from the ice quickly to get Emma, Emma giggled noticed what he planed to do. Emma skated away laughing and giggling the whole time, David cashed her playing with her with Mary Margaret by his side. They chased her around for a while until they finally caught up to her, David scooped her up from the ice into his arms tickling her.

Emma moved in David's arms getting tickled making her raise her voice with giggles, Mary Margaret soon joined David in the tickle fest.

The lost boys who had been watching and who were on the ice started laughing at the three full of giggles.

Emma hasn't felt like this since she was with her first foster family who raised her until she was three, she liked these people very much.

David held Emma in his arms and soon after seeing the little girl shaking, they went towards the log to take off their skates but Emma was falling asleep from the cold and for the fact that it was turning quickly into night. David placed her so she was leaning against him sitting down, Mary Margaret would glance at her little girl as she took of her skates as did David.

They haven't taken off Emma's skates trying not to stir her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. They deemed her too adorable to wake up, David picked a sleeping Emma up once more bringing her into the warm tree hideout where a fire was going and so she could sleep.

David carried Emma in the tree entrance, Regina, Hook, and Tinkerbell were in there talking. Emma didn't mind being carried, in fact she snuggled into David bringing to near tears of joy.

The three noticed the small family come in, all of their faces softened when they saw an adorable sleeping Emma. Tinkerbell quickly stood up to help them, she gestured them to Emma's bed where she had slept the other night.

Tinkerbell soon went to continue speaking with Regina and Hook after receiving looks from the parents that they had everything covered.

David carefully placed her on the platform bed where Tinkerbell had led them, as soon as they laid her down they started to finally take of the figure skates. Emma stirred a bit but not enough to awaken, Mary Margaret and David smiled softly at her. Mary Margaret then took one of the blankets on the bed and covered Emma, tucking her in so she was warm.

David went over to where Hook brought in their stuff and found Mary Margaret's back pack which contained someone's baby blanket. He brought it over to Mary Margaret who smiled at it before putting it close to Emma's shoulder next to her.

In the next seconds, almost as if sensing it was there Emma turned into the blanket clinging on to it not letting go. Mary Margaret soon sat down in the wooden chair next to Emma's bed and watched her little girl sleep, while David went to join the conversation.

Mary Margaret couldn't help not touching her daughter, she started to move Emma's hair so it was not in her face and started to tread her fingers through it making Emma smile and lean into her touch in her sleep.

David would glance over from time to time to check on Emma, as if to make sure she was still there and safe with them.

Mary Margaret stared at her little girl sadly knowing that her little girl might not know she is her mama, but she knew for a fact that was all going to change because she is never ever leaving her baby girl again. Mary Margaret fell asleep in the wooden chair not caring if she would wake up uncomfortable, she needed to be close to her Emma and make sure she is never taken from her again.

* * *

Just outside the hidden hideout, lost one's stared in on something that didn't appear to be there. Peter watched and waited for an opportunity for his lost girl to come out, just long enough for him to take her.

And if she didn't come out soon, then he was coming in with his lost boys and take her himself.

Peter Pan stayed in the shadow's after dismissing the lost boys back to their lair, he stayed up in a tree high up watching for his precious lost girl to appear and for her to join his collection of the lost with Henry.

He will have his lost girl, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way...


	4. Not alone, you just don't know

Peter pan stayed perched up in a tree near the heavily hidden and protected hideout of Tinkerbell where his lost girl was being kept. Peter pan had reached into his pocket and took out a pan flute and began to play music knowing that it would work on his lost girl making her go look for the music leading her straight to him.

He grinned evilly before he began to play a tune that drew lost and unloved children to its sounds, it filled throughout the air and spread into and past the protected barrier around the hidden hideout of Tinkerbell.

* * *

In the clearing hideout, Emma was sleeping on her bed in Tinkerbell's tree. The other were sleeping there as well only in different parts of the hollowed out tree. Emma was snuggled into her baby blanket with Mary Margaret sitting fast asleep next to her bed, music floated in through the cracked roots spreading throughout the hideout clearing to every child's ears.

Emma started to moan in her sleep starting to get nightmares which were hurtful memories instead of happy thoughts that Tinkerbell helped fill her mind with starting to give her a childhood. Mary Margaret's head swayed in her sleep at the noise Emma was making, not the music..she couldn't hear that nor did the other grown ups.

Mary Margaret's head lulled waking her up, through blurry tired eyes she looked around the dark tree. She noticed everyone was asleep somewhere and Emma was still in her bed, but what troubled her was that Emma was moving in her sleep like she was having a nightmare.

Mary Margaret starred at her wanting to wake her up, but wanting her little girl to sleep. When Emma let out a whimper she had enough, she climbed onto the bed with Emma and pulled her close to her trying to sooth away the nightmare. Mary Margaret began to whisper loving words into Emma's ear, and humming the same tune Emma had played for her earlier that her mother used to hum to her trying to stop the nightmares her little girl was having.

Emma still didn't settle, she kept having that nightmare it wouldn't go away. Emma then opened her eyes waking up, she felt someone holding her cuddling her she felt safe and warm and wanted so desperately to stay where she was but there was this music calling to her telling her to get up and follow it.

Mary Margaret held Emma and started to rock back and forth with her, she brought her little girl's head in towards her. The little girl froze for second before settling in her arms and snuggled into the embrace, she felt safe and loved in these arms.

Mary Margaret smiled through her tears, she continued to hum the same tune to her little girl. She would have done this for every nightmare or pain that her baby girl went through if she and David gotten to raise her. They didn't get to do any of it, they had missed everything. Mary Margaret had known that Emma had grown up,but right now she was her little girl she never got to meet and now she's here so she holds her little girl tight in her arms while she can not wanting to let go.

Emma soon finds it very hard to listen to the music that had played, she didn't understand why Mary Margaret a woman who she had just met that day was holding but she didn't care, for she was never held by another like her besides her adoptive mother. Emma felt as if this woman would never leave her, not for a million years and she felt so safe in her arms as if all the dangers she had every faced and endured were gone and it's just her in Mary Margaret's arms. She liked it here, and she never wanted to leave.

Mary Margaret noticed her little girl snuggle into her falling back to sleep only peacefully this time, just like should have been. Her little girl in her arms safe from everything that could ever harm her and keep them apart, Mary Margaret put her arm around Emma keeping her close to her heart.

Emma was sleeping against Mary Margaret her head on her mother's chest, her arms around the woman cuddling with her. Of course the little girl had no idea this woman was her mother, not yet at least. Emma slept in Mary Margaret's arms peacefully safe, finally going to that place where there were good dreams instead of nightmares for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Peter had stayed sitting on the tree waiting for his lost girl, he had felt her going to him and he knew the music had worked. However still no lost girl, something was holding her back helping her dim the music so it didn't allure her to go to him.

Don't be mistaken it had worked, his lost girl most definitely heard the music and he would make her hear it again sooner or later when the time was right. He was going to get past the fairy's perimeter spell and take what is rightfully his. He did not smile but grinned evilly and steeped back into the shadows back to his lair to wait and plan how he was going to make this pan out the way he wanted it go knowing there would be no surprises waiting for him.

Peter had made his way back to his lair where the lost boys were goofing off and sitting about around the fire, he spotted the boy across the way. He needed to get information on his lost girl and he knew exactly who to ask and the right way to do it.

Pan had walked over to the boy noticing he was staring at a small group of three boys throwing knives at the ground playing a small game. He sat down next to Henry speaking to him "Look at the fun their having. The thing about this place Henry, is that no one ever tells you no. You can do what ever you want"

Henry glanced around at the boys before replying "They never hurt themselves?"

"Oh all the time. At one point I had four boys with missing fingers, cost of the game they didn't mind"

Henry faced him while he spoke "I don't belong here"

"Actually you do. We have been waiting for this for a very long time Henry. Long before you were even born long before your mother too"

Henry shook his head not believing Pan's lie's like his mom "I don't believe that"

"You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief...but your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and someone needs to save it"

"In my world you mean"

"In every world, it needs to be brought back. We need a hero...to return the magic...to be the savior" Pan tried not to show his slip up, he had gotten caught up in the vision of magic being brought back.

Henry now looked at Pan with even more disbelief "My mom Emma is the savior, not me"

Pan thought fast in trying to re-convince the boy, he needed to make him trust him some what in order to tell him more about Emma. He scoffed playing it off for the boy "She broke some curse, Yeah" Henry gave him a confusing look about how he knew this.

"Oh I know more than you think, but what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior. What if having you was, think about it. Your descendant of the greatest of light and of dark. What do think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother. You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it"

Henry thought about what he had said and then came to a conclusion already knowing from his storybook that something that Pan had said was wrong. "That can't be, because my dad was born before my grandpa became the dark one so he can't be part of the dark. You think I'm the one who's supposed to save magic? I think you have the wrong person"

Peter pan composed himself to not show the boy that he was right so he pulled out his last trick that could make him believe him. He knew if he made Henry believe that he was the hero then he would easily believe, after watching him he knew that's all the boy wanted which he was going to try to use to his advantage.

Pan looked at him with no emotion before he pulled out his last trick. "Then why do I have this, here. I've had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought of, take a look and you'll know why I think you're the hero magic has been waiting for"

Pan gave him a piece of small parchment, knowing that the real reason he had that so he knew what the savior's son would look like. He knew that who ever the savior loved she would do anything for them, so he used her son to lure her to Neverland because of so many failed attempts for his shadow to take her before.

Henry took to rolled up parchment from Pan's offering hand, as soon as he did Pan stood up and walked away from him leaving him time to look. As soon as Pan stood up Henry sneaked so he didn't see and through the parchment behind the log not believing a word he said picking up a trick he inherited from his mom.

Henry spoke again after to show Pan he didn't trust him "I don't believe you"

Pan turned around and scoffed almost loosing his cool with the boy, but still keeping calm not to show him his frustration. Pan pointed to where Henry had put the parchment "You remind me of your father" he left the boy with that and walked off leaving him.

Pan knew he didn't get any information off the boy, but that didn't mean that he was going to delay in his plans. He has waited long enough to meet his lost girl, and he wasn't going to wait any longer...

Pan's words sunk in to Henry, he thought about his dad and was stung by the fact knowing he was dead. Henry watched Pan leave from his sight, he continued to sit there in his thoughts looking at the other boys thinking how he was going to escape.

* * *

David awoke to sunshine coming in through the roots of the tree's showing that it was morning, he stretched before moving to get up. He sat up slowly and looked around for his wife, he smiled sadly when he saw she and Emma were snuggled together sleeping. He waited until the other's awoke, which he did while he stared at his two girl sleeping. He wanted to be apart of that, he knew he would one time but not for now.

Soon the other had awoken, all except a cute little blonde girl who didn't want to let go of Mary Margaret too comfortable and not wanting to let go afraid of what would happen if she did. Mary Margaret didn't complain, she was happy that Emma was clinging to her but she knew from glances from her husband that he was jealous.

Mary Margaret glanced down at their little girl who had now started to move in her arms, she yawned cutely with her eyes closed. Mary Margaret brushed her cheek with her thumb softly, Emma started to slowly open her eyes with a small smile.

She sleepily looked around the tree hideout noticing that David was staring at her, she noticed her arms were around someone and her head on someone's chest. Emma felt a soft hand brush her hair slowly comforting her, it felt nice.

She squinted through her sleepy eyes to notice that she was in Mary Margaret's arms, she was surprised and embarrassed that she cuddled with the woman in her sleep and cursed herself for letting herself give in to her want for comfort.

Emma noticed she was awake and carefully moved away from her, afraid the woman would be upset that she cuddled with her in her sleep. Mary Margaret's head turned to her little girl who slowly sat up now looking towards her, but what made her sadden was the horrified look on her little girl.

Emma mumbled out a quick "I'm sorry" before quickly scampering away from Mary Margaret and off the platform bed, she then ran past everyone with her head down caked with sadness who had turned to look towards in confusion and out of the tree hideout. Everyone was silent for a second Mary Margaret starred on towards the direction her baby had run, David felt like he had to go after his girl, it felt natural and without even thinking he went after his little girl.

Once outside in the hideout clearing David's vision twisted in every direction searching for that blonde little girl who ran off, he started to get concerned for he could not find her. Soon he felt some one come up behind him, and noticed it was his wife when she walked a bit in front of him searching as well. The other's soon came out of the tree to help them, Tinkerbell soon turned small once more and flew off in search of her best friend knowing why the girl had run off.

Emma had run off at first and climbed up to the boy's hut and house platform, she climbed up the ladder wanting to get away from the grown ups. Emma wanted to talk to the boys and play to get her mind off Mary Margaret and how she felt while she was in her arms knowing she would never permanently have that. Emma wanted her parent's, but she knew she wasn't going to meet them or even see them so she always liked to pretend that they were out there somewhere looking for her far away and they were separated hoping that one day they would find her and bring her home.

Emma tried for a while to block out the words people around her told her, they had said that she wasn't wanted nor will she ever be and that he parents were probably dead or worse they wanted her dead they always said that was why she was found on the side of the road like...trash.

They always called her that. Trash. It was that or girl, road-kill, nothing, freak, and Orphan. Emma did not want to think herself as an orphan, she was told orphan's were children without parents who were most of the time dead; in her case her she didn't know if they were out there or if they actually were dead. She liked to think that they were out there and it was all a big mistake, it helped her get on with her life.

For her it was harder and harder each day being in the system with those monster's, she was constantly loosing hope and before she had got here she was very close to it.

Emma walked above on the huge plat form around the hut's high in the tree's thinking trying not to soon heard a cry, at first she had thought it was her own cries coming out but she heard it again. It wasn't her, it was one of the younger boys who was having a nightmare. Emma whipped her head around to find out which boy it was, she noticed it was one of the twin's, Emma quickly went over to where the boy was having the nightmare.

Emma remember's doing this for the younger kids at the orphanage when they had nightmare each night, most of the other kids would start a fight especially one who stuck up for the kid having the nightmare and who woke most of everyone up.

Emma learned to fight pretty young knowing if she didn't know how to defend herself then she was as good as dead. She was always the voice of reason among the kids breaking up the fights telling them to be quiet or they would wake the administrator with their fighting and they would have to do chores all day with no meal's for a week.

Emma went over to one of the twin's and lightly shook him awake shouting his name "Twin it's okay your having a nightmare, your safe", he woke up with his eyes wide open in fright and a scream emanating from his mouth. Emma saw this and did what she normally did for any kid she helped knowing how it felt, she hugged him showing him he was safe. Twin hugged her back after a second his thoughts coming back to him, they were sitting up together leaning their backs against the back of the twin's little house where they slept.

Everyone had heard the scream, scared and curious the lost boys in the hideout clearing all gathered around the little house out of sight listening to the conversation to see if their brother was alright keeping hidden from the people inside's view. The scream also alarmed the adult's who started to make their way to the ladder leading up to the little house's above.

"Thank's Emma, I was so scared. The bad man hurt them, I want my mom and Dad" Twin cried out into her shoulder, she slowly rubbed his arm which was around his side comforting the boy. "I know, I feel the same way"

"There not coming back, that's why were Orphan's" The boy told her sadly wiping his tears facing her, Emma's face saddened while it looked conflicted.

Emma looked around for a second frowning, she didn't see any but that didn't mean that no one was there. "You want to know a secret?" Emma looked to twin who stared at her through glossy unshed teared eyes innocently then nodded, Emma then looked away frowning sadly at him before looking out towards the open archway where a door should be but isn't.

"I'm not really an Orphan, my parent's left me with a handmade baby blanket with my name on it. It mean's that they didn't mean to leave me, that's how I know they will find me...someday" Emma whispered the last word staring off hoping that it were true.

"Really" the boy brighten happy for Emma, at the possibility that not all parent's mean to leave their children. Emma smiled sadly at him, before she continued to make the boy forget his nightmare he recently had.

"It's proof I have parent's"

"you really think there out their Emma?"

"I hope so more than anything. You okay now?"

The boy looked down debating on asking her a question, he didn't want to push his luck. He mumbled to her asking "Can you sing to me, my mommy used to before she left. It will make me feel better, I won't ask for anything else"

"Of course kid..you know I used to sing to the kids at the orphanage all the time when they had nightmares"

"Really?" The boy perked up at her.

"Yup" Emma continued to hug the boy to her side, as they sat up together. Emma then began to sing for him, a song she sung all the time making her feel hopeful every time. It also provided the same thing for the children who listened.

Mary Margaret and the group hand finally reached up the ladder to where the boys were all huddled listening to something inside one of the lost boy little houses. As they walked towards they heard a little girl's voice sing out beautifully reaching everyone's ear's.

_Maybe far away_  
_Or maybe real nearby_  
_He may be pouring her coffee_  
_She may be straightening his tie_  
_Maybe in a house_  
_All hidden by a hill_  
_She's sitting playing piano,_  
_He's sitting paying a bill _

_Betcha they're young_  
_Betcha they're smart_  
_Bet they collect things_  
_Like ashtrays, and art_  
_Betcha they're good - _  
_Why shouldn't they be? _  
_Their one mistake _  
_Was giving up me_

_So maybe now it's time,_  
_And maybe when I wake _  
_They'll be there calling me "Baby"... _  
_Maybe. _

_Betcha he reads_  
_Betcha she sews_  
_Maybe she's made me_  
_A closet of clothes_  
_Maybe they're strict_  
_As straight as a line... _  
_Don't really care_  
_As long as they're mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's_  
_The last one of it's kind... _  
_Won't you please come get your "Baby" _

Everyone listened to the song, most of the boys were now smiling hopeful while the adult's including Tinkerbell were crying their eyes out to the lyrics. Mary Margaret was sobbing into David who was crying silently holding her, they listened to the voice now knowing it was their daughter singing and knowing she would sing this every night hoping they would come for her. David wondered when Adult Emma had stopped singing and had given up on them finding her, he then knew why she was upset after they reunited. They didn't find her, she found them.


End file.
